datdurantfandomcom-20200215-history
Hosts
'Gallade -' There is but one true host to DatDurant's Total Pokemon Island, the well-spoken Gallade, who takes pride in the suffering he causes the contestants on the show. He is seen in every episode and is generally doing the same job. Background - Gallade took the job of hosting Total Pokemon Island because it was the only career opportunity he had received in over fifteen years as his career had gone stale. He used to host several talk and game shows but with the demographic of viewers for that particular content decreasing (and his disregard for life increasing) his shows were promptly taken out of the schedule. Years of depression hit him, his wife had left him and his children lived with her, but one day his agent called and offered him a job. During Total Pokemon Island - Episode 1 - In the first episode Gallade is seen on the dock, introducing the basic premise of the show to the viewers. After the intro has played he introduces the contestants as the arrive on the dock. After he has chatted with them he meets them at the campfire grounds, teleported infront of the campers. After shocking the campers with his ability to teleport he explains what they are competing for and separates all thirty of them into two teams, The Amazing Alakazams and The Rampant Rhyperiors. He shows the campers the Gallade Doll of Immunity and explains that if a camper finds it, they can use it to save themselves from elimination and instead, the other person in the bottom two will be eliminated. He is then seen leading the contestants to their first challenge, crossing through the woods and the beach. They then arrive at the cliff, which Gallade announces they will be jumping from. He then teleports away to avoid any confrontation or aarguments After the challenge is over he is seen with both teams at the beach and tells the winning team, The Amazing Alakazams, that they get to choose the cabin that they want to stay in. He also announces that someone from the losing team, The Rampant Rhyperiors, will be going home. After the campers have had a look around their new accommodation for the next month he appears before Glameow, Spritzee and Ferroseed and tells them to tell the others to meet him at the campfire grounds. Before they arrive he lays down fourteen poffins, one for each camper that has made it through to the next day. He hands out the poffins to the campers that are safe, leaving the final poffin to either Spritzee or Electrike. After some dramatic build up he hands over the last poffin to Spritzee and sends Electrike home. He is then seen again at the docks, rounding the episode off, after Electrike has left the island. Episode 2 - In episode two, Gallade gives a quick overview on what happened in the last episode before it cuts to the introducing credits. Later on, his voice is heard on the speakers, telling the campers to meet him at the campfire site in five minutes. When they arrive he is no where to be seen until he teleports infront of them and takes them to their challenge for the day. He explains what they will have to do to win the challenge, this being successfully make it across all five obstacles without falling into the water. After the challenge he is seen at the campfire ceremony with The Amazing Alakazams, who lost the challenge. He then begins to hand out the poffins, once he gets to the last one Spoink and Mime Jr do not have one. After some dramatic buildup he hands the last poffin to Mime Jr, stating that Spoink has been eliminated. After Spoink has left the island on Gyarados he is seen closing off the episode. Episode 3 - TBA Gyarados - Gyarados is used as the transport in DatDurant's Total Pokemon Island, taking the contestants to and from the island. He generally shows up at the end of an episode, taking a contestant who has been voted out away from the island and to a currently unknown place. Background - Gyarados was one of the recurring guests in several of Gallade's talkshows and gameshows. After Gallade got cancled, he failed to get a job. Upon hearing about Total Pokemon Island he applied for the job of host but lost out to Gallade. However, he still got a job on the show as the transport for the contestants. During Total Pokemon Island - Episode 1 - In episode one, Gyarados is seen before the intro, swimming up to the dock and uttering his displeasure with the job he has. After the intro he is seen several times delivering the contestants to the dock and getting gradually more tired as he continues. Later on, after the elimination of Electrike he is seen waiting at the docks. Once Electrike gets onto his back he swims off. Episode 2 - Category:Season 1 CharactersIn episode two, Gyarados is not seen until the end, taking away the contestant that has been eliminated - Spoink. Episode 3 -Category:Hosts TBA Spiritomb - Spiritomb occasionally appears in the show, often helping Gallade with challenges. During Total Pokemon Island - Episode 3 - TBA